Hidden Spirits
by Xandranda
Summary: AU. the eight Spririts must join together to save what remains of their homes. but can they overcome differences and find the truth?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any of it's characters, any new characters however belong to me.  
  
Well, this is yet another fan fiction I've started to write. I love fantasy and sci fi, so, I decided to do a Gundam wing Fantasy. Read to find out more and let me know what you think and how I could improve it. thanks!  
  
Xandranda xx  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The trees stood tall and loomed over the small dark figure as it staggered through the leaves. He paused, pushing back soaked blonde bangs from his glistening forehead, his clothes plastered to his body, he still wore the shirt and trousers that he had before disaster had hit, he carried his jacket and cloak in his arms.  
  
'who are you?' a voice whispered around him,  
  
'what?' he looked up, aqua eyes looking around alarmed,  
  
'who are you?' the voice seemed to come from the trees themselves  
  
'My name is Quatre Winner. Who.. where are you?'  
  
'why are you here?' the voice was a breath on the wind,  
  
'my home has been destroyed, I have fled. I wish to find help.'  
  
'why have you come here?' the voice began to centre in front of him,  
  
'I need help. My home has been captured. Please. I can't do this on my own.'  
  
'desert asks jungle for aid. How fitting.' A shadowed figure became visible.  
  
She came into the light. She was slightly taller than he, and thin, her legs long and pale, her skin like milk, where it could be seen, her eyes where grey and large, entrancing. She wore little, she was a wild female of the rainforest, her breasts where covered with a pale plain hide, it was wrapped over her left shoulder and around her, ragged at the edges, sewn and obviously pull on. Where it covered her shoulder, it hung down over her arm slightly as it did on her right side. Wrapped around her hips was another pelt but thicker, a boar or such like, it was short and ragged, slits ran up each side so movement was easy, a vine like belt was also wrapped around her hips, hanging off of this where two well sharpened knives with handles of wood. On her feet more tough skins, tied with thin and strong vines, her hair could not be seen, she wore wrapped around her head, yet another animal skin, this was dark, like the night and hid her hair. Her face, hands, arms and legs where dirty, brown and black with mud, a camouflage of some sort, her pale flesh could be seen among the dirt though this mainly upon her face, around her eyes, ears and mouth. She looked him over with equal scrutiny, he was very blonde and has bright and hopeful aqua eyes, he was from a city, he wore cotton, dark trousers and thick shirt, in his arms a very heavy, thick looking jacket and a red cloak. The shirt was plastered to his frail looking form with sweat and his shoes where impractical for walking among the trees, they where stiff and thick.  
  
'why do you ask the rainforest for help?' she asked, her words deliberate,  
  
'because I have nowhere else to go.' He said looking into her eyes, 'we were attacked, we weren't prepared, they destroyed buildings and crops. People ran in every direction, they took over the palace and now all who where inside are prisoner.'  
  
'who where they?' she asked,  
  
'they called themselves OZ.'  
  
her eyes flickered downwards and her eyes closed for a moment, 'follow me' she told him quietly, moving slowly into the forest once more.  
  
He followed her, she moved slowly for his aid though her movements made little sound, they walked for what seemed like hours suddenly she stopped, putting her arm out to stop him, she gestured for him to follow her once more, she ducked behind a large, thick plant and crawled into the centre, Quatre followed trying to be quiet. Once inside they knelt facing one another, she pushed away some of the branches allowing him to see through, they where at the edge of the forest, he could see tree stumps and charred patched on the ground, in the distance a rising pillar of smoke signalled a camp,  
  
'they tore down the trees, destroyed the homes of animals, burned the ground and carved their signs into trees. Your home is not the first to be attacked by OZ.' she said allowing the branches to return to their original position before exiting with the blonde on her heels.  
  
'OZ attacked you as well?' she nodded, 'we have to do something. We can't just stand here.'  
  
'what can we do? You are one person. And I have not agreed to aid you.'  
  
'one person can make the difference. I am certain that there are people who would stand up and oppose them. We could find them,' he placed a hand on her shoulder,  
  
'impossible,' she pulled away from the touch, 'there are tribes within the rainforest but they do not know how to fight. I would not endanger innocent lives.' She turned and began to walk away,  
  
'there could be others,' he jogged to become level with her, 'others like me. Who are willing to fight, who have lost their homes, friends, family. OZ may have attacked others.'  
  
She paused, looking up into the treetops, she silently sighed, this boy, he had to be 18 summers at a push, he was young with hope and dreams still fresh,  
  
'there is another city on the edge of the rainforest a days travel from here. I shall take you there. Perhaps you will find help with them.'  
  
'thank you for helping me.'  
  
'I have enough heart to not leave a novice alone in the rainforest. The animals would be angry at me.' She told him, moving on in a slightly different direction.  
  
'you can understand animals?' he asked,  
  
'theirs is a language of gesture poise, movement and few sounds.' She told him,  
  
'what's your favourite animal? Mines dogs, we had dogs at home,'  
  
'most people like dogs, they are a pack animal and so fit in with family structures, a convenient pet.'  
  
'so what do you like?'  
  
'I like them all, though my heart lies with cats. There is a river nearby, I am sure you will wish to cool down.'  
  
'yes. Very much. My clothes aren't exactly ideal.'  
  
'they will do. You should look civilised if you are to enter the city.' She told him.  
  
'I suppose. what is your name. you never told me.' He asked,  
  
'my name. I was never given one as a child, but the tribes call me Alma, which would translate as. Andrea.'  
  
I know this was short but it's more of a prologue, who do you think Quatre will meet in the next town? Who would be the most interesting to add in next? Please tell me coz I haven't a clue either! I will try to make future chapters longer. Five reviews or more and I will update, as with all my stuff! 


End file.
